James Potter in love
by Temperance18
Summary: "Il a un cerveau équivalent à celui de la méduse quand Evans est dans les parages. C'est vraiment désespérant!", Sirius Black; "J'essaie tant bien que mal de lui apprendre à être plus mature pour plaire à Lily mais c'est un cas désespéré", Remus Lupin; "Je suis à 100% avec lui!", Peter Pettigrow. (série de drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1 La rousse volcanique en furie

James Potter regardait avec délectation Rogue se dépêtrer de son uniforme alors qu'il venait de le "momifier" avec.

_ Tu devrais me remercier Servilius, se moqua James. J'évite aux autres de devoir supporter ta sale tête.

_ POTTER! Vociféra alors soudainement une voix.

James se retourna et fit face à une rousse volcanique en furie.

_ Oui, Ev…

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue gauche en laissant une belle trace rouge.

_ Cela t'apprendra à t'en prendre à des personnes qui ne t'ont rien fait! Hurla Lily. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…

James n'écoutait plus rien, trop subjugué par Lily lui hurlant dessus. Quel caractère de feu et quelle beauté! Par la barbe de Dumbledore! Mais elle était faite pour lui!


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2 La technique de drague vraiment trop nulle

Assisse à une table de la bibliothèque, Lily Evans tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le devoir qu'elle devait rendre le surlendemain pour son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Cependant, la pauvre jeune fille n'y arrivait pas. Elle devait sa déconcentration au crétin qui l'observait fixement depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?! S'énerva alors Lily ne tenant plus le coup face à cette inquisition.

_ Je tente de terminer mon devoir sur les sirènes, répondit James en semblant revenir à la réalité.

_ Et c'est comme ça que tu crois le terminer?! En passant ton temps à me regarder! Dit Lily avec rage

_ Non, répondit James. En passant mon temps à m'inspirer!

_ Ta nouvelle technique de drague est vraiment trop nulle, Potter! Pesta Lily en retournant alors à son devoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3 Un retard de trop

_ Voilà, concluait le professeur de potions en ayant terminé de mettre ses élèves en binômes. J'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux pour vous entendre avec votre partenaire. A présent, au travail!

Installée au troisième rang dans la salle de potions, Lily serrait les dents pour éviter de se mettre à hurler sur Potter. Elle avait eu l'immense "joie" d'être mise en binôme avec cet satané Maraudeur et i pour le reste de l'année i/. Non, vraiment quel joie!

_ On dirait que le destin fait tous pour nous rapprocher Lily-jolie, lui murmura James en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne.

_ Je pense surtout que c'est le professeur qui s'évertue à t'éloigner de tes amis Potter, répliqua Lily d'une voix assassine. Tu es vraiment trop turbulent…

_ Si je l'étais moins, est-ce que je te plairais? Demanda James sur un ton intéressé.

_ Absolument pas, répondit Lily quelques secondes plus tard.

Trop tard en tout cas! James bouillonnait littéralement de joie sur sa chaise.

_ Tu as hésité! Dit-il. Je savais que tu étais attiré par moi!


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4 Mission commando

_ Lily, dit Alice. Pour la centième fois, je t'assure que cela ne sert à rie de fuir comme ça.

_ Elle a raison Lily, renchérit Mary. De toute façon, ce garçon a un radar intégré pour te repérer.

Lily ne répondit pas à ses amies qui la quittèrent pour leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie mais elle resta pensive face à leurs dernières paroles.

Voilà une semaine que Lily fuyait Potter comme la peste. Ils s'amusaient tous les deux à une sorte de cache-cache dans les couloirs. La jeune fille avait vraiment le sentiment de faire des missions de commando quand elle passait son temps à éviter Potter dans les couloirs.

_ Lily, fit alors une voix derrière son dos.

"Oh non!" se dit Lily qui voyait Potter se rapprocher. Elle avait trop traîner. Cela dit, la jeune fille disparut rapidement derrière une tapisserie.

_ Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas, dit James en se mettant à la poursuite de Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 5 Mais pourquoi?

Coincée contre le mur et avec James Potter en face d'elle, Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa tentative de fuite avait prit fin au moment où son harceleur professionnel l'avait rattrapé et coincé contre un mur.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites, Lily? Demanda James sur un ton hésitant.

_ Rien de spécial Potter, répliqua Lily énervée. Et maintenant, lâche-moi!

_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas! Dit James. Même avant tu ne m'évitais pas comme ça.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire?

James ne répondit pas mais fixa Lily dans les yeux avant de laisser son regard descendre sur ses lèvres.

_ N'y pense même pas Potter! Vociféra Lily.

Mais trop tard…


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6 Une situation renversante

Appuyée contre le mur et prisonnière des bras de James Potter, Lily ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Quand le Maraudeur avait commencé à l'embrasser, elle l'avait bien sûr repousser. Mais le baiser était tellement tendre et passionné à la fois que Lily avait baissé les armes et commençait à y prendre plaisir. Cependant, ce fut James qui se détacha d'elle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il. Pardonne-moi, Lily!

Lily vit alors James partir subitement et elle ne le retint pas. Elle se contenta de toucher ses lèvres en réalisant peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Merlin! Elle avait aimé être embrassé par James Potter…


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble 7 L'obsession de Lily

Quelques jours plus tard en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Lily prenait des notes frénétiquement comme à son habitude. Cependant, James Potter assis en face d'elle et à l'autre bout de la salle de classe ne tarda pas à la distraire.

Le Maraudeur avait le visage posé sur ses mains et les coudes sur la table, le regard incroyablement rêveur. Mais ce qui captiva le plus Lily fut ses lèvres. La jeune rousse n'arrêtait pas de les observer dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne cessait de repenser à leur douceur, leur goût quelque peu sucré. En plus qu'elle avaient l'avantage d'être charnues et joliment rosées…

Bref, Lily était obsédée par les lèvres de James Potter!


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble 8 James Potter est malade?!

Depuis quelques jours, James voyait bien que ses amis s'inquiétait pour lui et il se demandait pourquoi… Bon d'accord! Pour être honnête, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il ne sollicitait plus ses amis pour aller faire des escapades nocturnes, il ne pensait plus à des blagues à faire aux Serpentard, il ne parlait plus sans cesse de Quidditch et il était très calme tout au long de la journée. D'accord, il reconnaissait qu'il n'était plus dans son état normal… Mais était-ce sa faute si le baiser de Lily le passionnait plus que les autres choses? Pas vraiment puisqu'il n'était pas réellement responsable du fait d'être malade d'amour pour Lily Evans.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble 9 Totalement accro

Lily se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit son réveil sonné. Merlin! Voilà qu'elle venait encore d'être coupé en plein rêve et pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs! Voilà une semaine qu'elle rêvait sans cesse de la scène de son baiser avec James. Et ce matin comme tous les autres, son réveil avait sonné coupant le rêve juste avant que James ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était frustrant!

La jeune rousse se leva donc du pied gauche ce matin là et fut de mauvaise humeur toute la journée en remettant les perturbateurs à leurs places méchamment et en lançant des regards noirs à Potter pour lui faire part de son mécontentement face à sa frustration. Après tout, c'était lui le responsable!


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble 10 Dépression te voilà

Assis à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, James dépérissait à vue d'œil sous le regard inquiet des autres Maraudeurs.

_ Je suis certain que ses regards noirs sont pour le baiser que je lui ai donné, se plaignit James.

_ Evans n'est pas une fille qui risque d'aimer ce genre de comportements en effet, dit Sirius en enfonçant encore le couteau dans la plaie.

_ Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fit James en boudant. Ses lèvres était terriblement attirantes…

_ Mange donc un peu James, dit Remus en poussant une assiette remplie vers son ami. Je suis sûr que les choses finiront par s'arranger.

_ Que Merlin entende tes paroles, dit James en voyant Lily passé devant lui et lui jeter un regard encore plus noir que les autres fois.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble 11 Tu vas me le payer, Potter!

Lily fulminait plus que d'habitude. Elle venait de passer une semaine exécrable… La frustration issue de ses rêves coupés dans le feu de l'action et le fait qu'elle venait de trouver Potter adorable avec sa moue boudeuse dans la Grande Salle terminaient de l'achever. Elle se sentait comme un volcan en ébullition. Quelque chose la laissait sur sa faim mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Tout compte fait, serait-ce peut-être… Non! Elle ne devait absolument pas y penser. Elle avait déjà fait un énorme effort avec elle-même en se laissant aller à apprécier le baiser de James, à en rêver. Devait-elle à présent se laisser à en désirer d'autres? Merlin, non! Elle s'occuperait de calmer sa frustration d'une autre manière…

_ James! fit la voix de Remus venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire au sien. Je rentre au dortoir avec Peter et Sirius.

Oui mais ça, c'était quand James Potter était loin. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait à portée de main, elle allait lui faire payer très cher!


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble 12 Pas le temps de comprendre

James Potter regarda ses amis retourner à la Salle commune des Gryffondor pendant qu'il se rendait à sa énième retenue avec McGonagall. Sa dernière bêtise en date datait de son cours de Métamorphose de la semaine dernière. James devait métamorphoser une tasse de thé en rat et il avait "accidentellement" touché Amos Diggory (qui en passant était vraiment trop près de Lily) et le Poufsouffle s'était transformé en rat.

_ Potter! Hurla une voix au bout du couloir. J'ai un compte à régler avec toi!

James sortit de ses pensées et vit une Lily Evans en furie s'approcher de lui. Mais qu'avait-il encore fait?! A part l'embrasser peut-être…

_ Je ne comprends pas…, commença James.

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser le temps de comprendre, lui rétorqua sèchement Lily avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Je vais te rendre aussi frustrer que je ne l'ai été la dernière fois!

Et Lily posa ses lèvres sur celles de James dans un baiser fougueux.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble 13 Rôles inversés?!

James avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a une semaine sauf qu'à présent c'était Lily qui l'embrassait langoureusement et non le contraire. Bon sang! C'était encore plus agréable de l'embrasser quand elle y mettait du sien. Et là, on pouvait dire que la demoiselle mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Même un petit peu trop peut-être. Alors que le Maraudeur savourait pleinement ce qui lui arrivait, Lily s'éloigna de lui brusquement.

_ Maintenant, commença-t-elle. J'espère que tu seras aussi frustré que je l'ai été!

James vit Lily lui tourner le dos et se pinça les lèvres regrettant pleinement la fin de leur baiser. Mais attendez une minute!

_ EVANS, cria le Gryffondor alors que l'interpellée se retournait. Tu as donc été frustré par mon dernier baiser?!

Lily ouvrit les yeux d'horreur alors que ceux de James brillaient de milles feux. Seigneur, que venait-elle de faire exactement?! Elle venait de donner de l'espoir à James Potter! Et c'était pas bon pour elle…


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble 14 Mais que se passe-t-il?

Depuis quelques jours les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle. Ce sentiment collectif pouvait simplement se résumer à travers deux personnes: Lily Evans et James Potter. Alors que le collège était habitué à voir Lily subir un harcèlement potterien à longueur de journée, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Une autre habitude était de voir également James se faire réprimander par Lily à la moindre occasion, ce n'était également plus le cas à présent. Alors que se passait-il réellement dans la tête de ces deux élèves? Peut-être que l'éternel regard rêveur que James adressait à Lily et les rougissements intempestifs de cette dernière seraient en mesure de tout expliquer… Mais il aurait fallu avoir les explications des deux protagonistes pour tout comprendre correctement!


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble 15 La vie en rose

Depuis que Lily l'avait embrassé (même si ce n'était que par pure vengeance), James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir la vie en rose. La fille qu'il aimait depuis sa quatrième année avait été frustrée par son baiser trop vite arrêté et enfin il voyait la possibilité de la conquérir. Mais comment diable allait-il faire cette fois-ci pour éviter de se prendre un "Non" catégorique en pleine face ou pire encore; un rejet immédiat!

James se laissa guider par ses pensées lorsqu'une phrase de Remus lui revint soudain à l'esprit: "Lily aime les garçons matures et qui… Enfin, tout le contraire de ce que tu laisses paraître devant elle, James!". Merlin! Son salut se résumait à travers une seule personne: Remus Lupin.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble 16 La grosse dépendance ou comment être une junkie

Assisse dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily ne savait plus quoi penser… Une question existentielle tournait en boucle dans sa tête: "Est-ce que j'aime James Potter, oui ou non?!".

La jeune Gryffondor était plus que tourmentée. Elle devait bien s'avouer que le baiser de James ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente et que le fait de l'avoir embrassé à son tour n'avait en rien calmé sa frustration. Pire même! Elle en redemandait plus encore. Lily avait l'impression d'être une junkie… sauf que sa drogue était les baisers de James Potter.

"Mais il est tellement gamin!", pensa soudainement Lily. "Oui, mais s'il changeait? Il ne serait vraiment pas mal, hein?! Lui disait sa petite voix intérieure. Et on aurait droit à plus que de simples baisers. Beaucoup plus! Avec son corps de…". "STOP! On arrête les pensées perverses. Mais j'espère juste qu'il ne restera pas gamin toute sa vie…", se dit Lily alors qu'elle voyait James entrer dans la salle commune en compagnie de Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble 17 Amis?...

Traversant la salle commune à toute allure en compagnie de Remus, James ne désirait qu'une chose depuis ce matin (hormis Lily!) son lit! Merlin, qu'il avait eu une longue journée de cours et un entraînement des plus intensifs de… Comment appelé cela… Disons "un cours pour être un jeune garçon civilisé et bien éduqué devant la fille qui nous plaît par le professeur Lupin". Sauf que son amie l'arrêta et lui montra Lily Evans d'un signe de menton. James approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers Lily, bien décidé à mettre en pratique ses dernières connaissances en date.

_ Bonsoir Lily, dit James d'un ton poli en s'asseyant en face de Lily. Comment vas-tu?

_ Bien merci, répondit Lily une fois remise de sa surprise.

_ Euh… Lily, dit James d'un air hésitant alors que Lily regardait ses lèvres avec envie. On est vraiment parti du mauvais pieds toi et moi dernièrement. Alors est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on soit amis?


	18. Chapter 18

Drabble 18 … Quoi?! Mais surtout pas!

Lily se détacha de la contemplation des lèvres de James à l'entente de la dernière phrase de ce dernier. Quoi?! Il voulait qu'ils soient simplement amis?! Après toutes ces années où il lui avait couru après? Et maintenant qu'elle voulait plus que ça, il ne voulait tout simplement plus d'elle? Il avait une autre fille en vue maintenant alors?

Retenant ses larmes, Lily regarda James dans les yeux avec un regard déterminé.

_ Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Potter? Demanda Lily en commençant à s'approcher doucement du Maraudeur.

_ Quoi?! Fit ce dernier en ne comprenant pas la réaction de Lily car il ne faisait qu'appliquer le conseil de Remus qui était de se lier avant toute autre chose d'amitié avec son aimée. Mais absolument pas!

_ Tant mieux, alors! Parce que je veux que l'on soit plus que des amis, dit Lily en embrassant James Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabble 19 La promesse du Maraudeur

_ Et je te jure que je ne ferais plus de blagues aux Serpentards, disait James. Je compte même laisser Servilo tranquille. Je ne passerais plus jamais ma main dans mes cheveux parce que…

_ Je m'occuperais moi-même de ce petit détail, le coupa Lily d'un ton amusé.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Lily s'amusait beaucoup de voir James lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas la perdre et qu'elle reste avec lui. La jeune fille devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que James avait tenu pas mal de ses promesses. Le jeune homme s'était largement calmé et Lily était même étonné de la maturité qu'elle découvrait chez James.

_ Tu pourras me caresser les cheveux dès que tu veux, dit James en posant la main de Lily sur sa tête.

_ Idiot, répliqua Lily d'un ton affectueux en embrassant James.

_ Lily, dit James soudainement d'un air très sérieux. Je te jure solennellement que mes intentions sont toutes sauf mauvaises avec toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Lily en scrutant James.

_ Rien de spécial, dit James en la regardant d'un air amoureux. C'est juste une promesse de Maraudeur.


End file.
